Constantine XXII of Rome
Constantine Oltorianus Divi Marcus filius Caesar Augustus Christian, more commonly known by his regal title Constantine XXII, Emperor of Rome was the monarch of the Roman Empire from 1975 to his death in 2005. He was one of the longest ruling Emperors in modern history, his reign lasting 40 years. His rule was characterised by strict laws. However, the early years of his reign is admired by many. Biography Early life Christian Marcus Oltoria was born to a well-to-do family in the city of Lutetia, Upper Gallia province. Christian was trained in the art of persuasion and in politics from an early age. Upon his parents' deaths in 1964 and 1965, young Christian moved to Rome, where he used sponsorship money from relatives and friends in Lutetia to study at the Imperial Politics School in Rome. He graduated in 1970. Career Christian in 1971 was voted into the Imperial Senate to represent the Upper Gallia province. After the death of Adrianus II in 1975, Christian was elected the new Emperor by the Senate and he was given the title Constantine XXII. At first, Constantine XXII ruled well, and he was greatly respected by his people. He began initiatives intended to reform the law enforcement systems in the Empire, lowering crime rates across the Empire. However, he began to grow more and more power-hungry, at one time almost declaring war on the Xanjin Technologist Imperium because he wanted to retake the Asia Minor province. In 1982, Constantine XXII used his now-near-absolute power to disband the Imperial Senate. He then proceeded to declare himself Imperator Supremus (Supreme Emperor). In essence, he gave himself absolute power. Tensions between Constantine's government and Xanjon dramatically increased again in 1986 when he built military installations on Rome's borders with the Imperium. The Xanj prefect of the time once stated that likelihood of war with the Roman Empire had never been higher since the Greek Rebellion. By 1989, Constantine had established many new laws restricting various actions such as the consumption of alcohol, holonet use, internet use, and outside activity. Social unrest was such that the Empire was extremely close to collapse and revolution. However, in 1991, Constantine was diagnosed with a terminal illness, though it is currently unsure what the illness was, as the information was classified in order to maintain Constantine's symbolic power. Although Constantine remained the head of state and government officially, in reality his Secretary of State, Antonius Felius, took over. In the period of Felius' rule, he disestablished many of Constantine's long-standing laws, relaxing the restrictions which Constantine had set throughout his reign. Regent Felius also led the Empire during the Second Russo-Roman War. Finally, when Constantine died in 2005, Felius re-established the Imperial Senate before relinquishing his role as Emergency Regent. For his efforts in re-liberalising and re-democratising the Empire throughout his rule, the Senate named him the Consul of the Lower Senate, which he remained until his death in 2008. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Roman Empire Category:Characters Category:Romanum Universes Category:Roman emperors